


The Danvers Haunting

by nickinspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, but the main relationship will be Danvers Siblings fighting ghosts, idk what the pairings are yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickinspace/pseuds/nickinspace
Summary: It's been five years since that night.Five years and now Alex is at college studying to become a doctor, and Kara is in Metropolis making a living out of ghost tales. Until Lena Luthor swears she saw her dead brother floating in her dorm one night. Some say she's lying, or that she finally snapped, and only a few really believe her.Kara is called to investigate.Alex spent her whole life trying to forget what happened five years ago.But with her sister investigating a ghost sighting in her college - she'll realize you can't outrun the past forever.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Kudos: 5





	The Danvers Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story, and English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm not sure about any romantic pairings yet, but I'll see as it goes.

The Danvers Household – 5 years ago

The house rested silent, but not for long.

They lived far away from the rest of Midvale, closer to the beach. Jeremiah used to say ‘living away felt different. It’s always quiet’. Even with a sister who never stopped moving, the house did have a constant peace to it.

Alex loved that house.

Even after Jeremiah died.

That night, it was quieter than usual. The sound of the ocean lured Alex to sleep.

It wasn’t her mother or the panic in her eyes that initially startled the older Danvers from her slumber, that made her realize something wasn’t right. It was the light coming from the opposite end of the hallway. That was Kara’s room.

Alex felt her eyes itching for several minutes. She thought about storming to Kara’s room and yelling at her to turn it off, when her brain started to work. When she slowly got up, she noticed the light was still on. A feeling of uneasy passed through her, because Kara shouldn’t be awake at this hour.

If she had another nightmare, that might explain it.

Alex looked outside the window and found the sky completely darkened.

Footsteps came running down the hall, but when she turned, it wasn’t her younger sister, it was Eliza.

She was still wearing her pajamas and she ran inside Alex’s room and pushed the door until it was just an inch open. Her hair was frizzled and her eyes…

Scared. Eliza never looked scared before. The only time she looked like that was when Jeremiah left.

“Mom?”

“Sssh!” Her mom whispered. Eliza looked back to the door. Alex couldn’t hear anything – until she strained her ears more and heard it. More footsteps. Light steps.

Eliza kept her finger up, motioning for Alex to keep quiet. The doorknob rattled, but the door didn’t budge. Whatever was outside, waited. The shadow under the door stayed while the two held their breaths.

Finally, the shadow under the door passed, and whatever was behind it, moved on. Down the stairs.

“Where’s Kara? _What_ was that?” Alex asked. Her eyes surely betrayed how frightened she felt.

“She’s on the car. We need to move.” Eliza said.

Alex got up from bed, ready to follow. Barefoot and in sleep pants and a rock t-shirt, she was stopped by her mother.

“Alex. When I tell you to run… you obey me, understand? Take the car and drive towards the nearest open place you can find. Somewhere with people, and light.”

“Mom, but-“

 _“Do as I say_. Get Kara out of here.” Her eyes showed the importance of her words.

Get Kara out.

Alex didn’t think twice of those words. Or how she never properly drove a car. The urgency of their situation made her incapable of doing nothing more than just reacting. She nodded, promised herself that her sister was only thirteen and she needed to be safe, now more than ever.

Eliza opened the door.

They dashed towards the stairs, Eliza pushed Alex forward and stayed behind to cover for her daughter.

Alex didn’t know what happened then. She would try for many years to slow down those fast minutes, but her memory always seemed to fail her. She could hear a sound.

Growling or screaming, maybe both.

She dodged the kitchen table, ignoring sounds that seemed inhuman. From the corner of her eye, she saw a form. Something breaking, the TV getting thrown.

Her mother yelling, “ _Run, Alex!”._

Alex was outside. She ran towards the car and saw her sister face against the back window, her eyes wide.

She opened the driver’s car and looked back at the house.

Alex could still hear sounds of glass breaking. One glance at the backseat, and she saw her sister.

“Is Eliza okay?!” She mumbled in a squeaky voice. She looked so young, a band t-shirt she probably stole, way too big for her. Her hair a mess, looking worried with that crinkle showing up in her forehead.

Alex got in the car, put the keys in and smashed the pedal.

“Seatbelt.” Alex said.

She drove away and didn’t have the courage to look back.

X

National City University – Present Times

Alex was finding all college parties to be similar.

She tried not to think in the possibility that _she_ was the one with the problem.

The older Danvers downed her red cup.

All of the college kids were dancing to a rap song, drinking beer and chatting with each other. It was all the same, but Alex was more interested in finding some good company and escaping somewhere private.

She was enjoying her Medicine classes, despite the amount of homework and all the heavy books she needed to carry. It was a different experience being away from home, but maybe that’s what she needed.

“Danvers, hey!”

Alex saw Maggie nodding at her.

She nodded back, and tried to dodge the crowd towards her. Maggie was wearing her typical leather jacket and drinking from a beer bottle. She took Political Science classes and was a constant flirt, and oh, they were getting along well.

“Sawyer.”

“Maybe you can settle something for us.”

“Ah, c’mon. You know I’m right.” James laughed. He was one heads taller than everyone, but usually super chill to hang out with. Lucy was rolling her eyes behind his back.

“What are you guys arguing about?” Alex refilled her cup, sighing.

“Do you believe in the supernatural, Alex?” Lucy said in a debate tone.

Alex stopped for a second.

_Run, Alex!_

Arguments of the last time she saw Kara replayed back in her head. The last time she saw her mother. The reason her counselor gave her an Addiction pamphlet last time she went to see him. 

She did her best to keep her face neutral, but from the corner of her eye, she believed Maggie leaned forward a bit. Just a bit.

“Not sure.” Alex said. “Why?”

“Because it’s bullshit.” James said, half-laughing.

“James, you don’t know everything!” Lucy replied. She was extremely good at Mock Trial, and her firm voice and great debating skills were certainly some of the reasons why.

Maggie tried to calm James and Lucy down.

For a couple, those two were odd.

“Okay, guys. The argument in question, is did Lena Luthor see a ghost or not?”

Alex looked at them. They weren’t laughing.

“Wait.”

“Yes. It’s impossible! I’m telling you…”

“I have classes with her, James. She wouldn’t make it up.” Lucy said. “Anyone who says that is a jerk. They never gave her a chance.”

“Luthor claims she saw a _ghost_?” Alex asked.

She hated gossip. But she knew Lena from her biology classes. Lena was the most rational scientist she ever met. A total genius, top of her classes. There’s no way she’d fall for pseudo-science or ruin her reputation, well - ruin her reputation even more.

“She said she saw Lex. Floating in the ceiling.” Maggie said, her tone showing a bit of sympathy.

Alex found it difficult to believe, but this came from Maggie. She trusted her word, but to hear this – it just filled her with worry.

“Really, it was Edge who spread the story. Asshole.” Lucy took a sip of her drink, with bitterness.

“How did Edge found out about it?”

Morgan Edge was the last in a line of frat boys who just kept bothering people because they parents had too much money. Him and Lena Luthor hated each other, and it seemed Edge had found a payback with Luthor’s breakdown.

“Lena was sleeping, when she saw Lex floating in the ceiling. His face was all burned from the explosion.” James told, his voice lower. The three got closer to hear. “She just stared at him. He was mumbling, but she couldn’t hear it. Then he started screaming, and that was when Lena woke up and started crying. Sam woke up too and tried to comfort her…”

“Lena started screaming about Lex. Edge was visiting a girl in that hallway and heard everything.” Maggie finished the story.

“Asshole.” Alex swore. Lucy nodded.

“So, hence the question: did she really see him?” James asked.

A hush of silence fell over the group.

“I think anything’s possible.” Maggie shrugged.

Alex felt a wave of awkwardness. She sometimes wondered what would Maggie think if she told her everything. The whole truth.

_My sister decided she didn’t want to do college, so she’s a writer now. Like, for blogs._

_That’s cool, Danvers. What type of blog does she have?_

_….a cooking blog._

Sometimes Alex would look at Maggie and wonder. If Maggie and her sister would get along. If Maggie would believe her.

“Right! So many people are judging her, but they’ve been doing this ever since Luthor _arrived_.” Lucy said. When Lucy got drunk, she would get into arguments with everyone. “If she says she saw Lex, I say she might be right.”

Alex started to feel sick. Either the alcohol or the conversation, she needed to leave.

“I’m gonna… go.”

“I’ll walk you.” Maggie said. They left while Lucy and James remained in the kitchen, in a heated exchange.

Outside the male dormitories, the air was cold. Maggie kept a slow pace, glancing at Alex every minute with worry.

Alex’s head was filled with thoughts.

Kara usually called every week.

When she told Alex in their last high-school week that she wasn’t going to college, that led to their biggest argument ever. It took two months for them to return communication.

But slowly, they went back to being siblings.

Alex was in the way to her Medicine degree and Kara… she was out, searching for proof of something greater. She called often, but Alex was always worried.

A part of her replayed that repressed memory of losing Eliza every time Kara called. A part of her _did_ believe.

“You okay?” Maggie asked.

Alex stopped right in front of her dorm.

“Yes. Just thinking.” Alex chuckled. They stared at each other for some seconds, unsure. “Want to come in?”

Maggie smiled.

“I-We can watch a movie, or…?”

“Sure.” Maggie took her hand.

Alex ignored Maggie’s chuckle or how heated her face felt.

She tried to avoid thinking about before, or to think about serious conversations. For now, watching movie is enough.

X

Metropolis - Present Times

Kara had finished writing her latest article.

A tenant in a Metropolis apartment claimed the place was haunted. Things moved out of place, the walls were scratched… the usual stuff.

After interviewing him, talking to the people in the building and staying in his place for two days, Kara had enough to write.

She promised to sent him her final review in a week.

The younger Danvers took a sip of her mug.

Living as a freelance writer was rough. She lived with a roommate, her job was seen as pseudo-science by ‘serious journalists’ and Kara had yet to see a ghost.

But she had no regrets.

“Kara! New gig!”

Winn burst in the living room. He looked like he just jumped out of bed. His ties usually shouted ‘mad scientist’, but he was one of the most brilliant IT computer programmers Kara had ever met.

They met in the convention for conspiracy theories that Metropolis has every year. Winn was there just for curiosity and Kara was working, but she was impressed with his gadgets and offered him an internship.

_Do I get paid?_

_Uh, think it as… a learning opportunity? Wait! You said you needed a place to live, right? I need a roommate. How about it?_

_Hmm. Alright, deal. But if we see a ghost and you publish a paper, I want my name to be on there._

_Consider done, Mr. Schott._

They been living together and tracking supernatural reports for about six months now. With Winn’s assistance and Kara’s reporting skills, they’ve heard all possible stories and published them on the blog: karahauntings.

Maybe not a popular blog, but a loved one, that it was quickly winning more interest.

“Which gig? Did you just heard about it?” Kara sat correctly on her seat, interested in the news.

“Saw on social media. Might be a hoax, but worth checking out.” Winn dropped himself on the couch.

Kara hated hoaxes. Part of her job was telling the difference between what was real and what was just rumors, which is where investigating came in.

She closed the laptop.

“Tell me.”

“A student of her college claimed she saw her dead brother hanging from the ceiling of her dorm. Guess who it was.” Winn said, but didn’t gave her time to answer, before continuing excited. _“Lena Luthor!”_

Kara bit her lip.

“Are you sure?”

She heard the news about the Luthor’s, and thought people were too easy to criticize. Everyone heard the news.

The brother who went insane and killed all those people, then exploded himself in his laboratory. The mother who locked their buildings and sent her daughter away, stricken with grief. Lena Luthor, the girl who is seen as a villain in one minute and a victim in the next.

But Lena is also a chess-prodigy, a science genius and always praised for her intellect regardless of how the media thinks of her family. She doesn’t seem the ‘ghost’ type.

“Positive. Multiple sources.” Winn said.

He enjoyed researching too much.

“Alright, then. Where is her college?”

“National City University.”

Kara blinked once she heard the name.

Oh.


End file.
